


The Knights Return: Fixing the Past

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Unknown Regions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three and a half years after the Jedi Civil War, Revan, now going by the name Alora, vanishes without a trace into the Unknown Regions. Six month later, the Jedi Exile, Meetra Surik, and her crew set out on a mission to find her. After a month of waiting, Carth decides it's time he take matters into his own hands as he reunites the old crew of the Ebon Hawk to save his wife.</p><p>Fifth chapter posted 5/4/15.<br/>In honor of Star Wars Day, May the forth. May the force be with you!</p><p>I changed the rating only because it is slightly (but in my opinion, none graphically) vilolent. There is just a lot of fighting and slight mention of blood and torture. If you've played the game, it's basically the same, so it shouldn't be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy.  
> 

"Alora!" Carth's voice echoed down the apartment module hall of Citadel Station. Nearby Telosian's stopped and watched as Admiral Onasi bolted past them. "Alora, wait!" he called again, ignoring the stares of the onlookers.

Revan turned and looked back at Carth as he ran toward her. When he finally caught up with her he threw his arms around her elbows, and locked her in place. "Carth Onasi, don't think you can stop me from going like this. I've escaped much more convoluted traps then a hug." she said, her voice muffled from Carth's embrace.

"You don't have to escape. You can stay right here... with me... forever." Carth's said squeezing tighter at each pause in his sentence.

"I know you don't want me to leave, but there's... something I have to do." Revan said.

"I'll help you then," said Carth. "We can do it together."

"This is really something I need to do alone. I-I don't expect you to understand..."

"If you told me what was going on, I might understand."

"Carth I just can't tell you. Or anybody. This is something I have to do on my own." Revan sighed.

"No you don't. You don't have to be alone. I'm here for you. Please don't shut me out! I want to help you. You're my wife, blast it!" He said in a low but firm voice so no one else could hear. "I'm not about to step aside and let you leave without even an explanation." Carth tighten his grip.

Revan's elbows started digging into her sides. "Let go of me please."

"The least you could do is tell me where you're going first."

"Carth, let me go."

"I can't risk you getting hurt."

"Carth! Let go!"

"Statement: Meat-bag engaged, Master." Came HK-47's voice from behind Carth. "I am ready to fire at your command."

"I'm fine, HK." Revan assured her droid. "I got this one." She squirmed a bit in Carth's arms to try and get a better look at HK.

"Complaint: Oh but, Master! Please let me blast something. It's been so long since you've made any use of my assassination protocol. And this meat-bag would be an excellent start." He said aiming the blaster at Carth's head.

"HK, I'm serious." Revan said firmly. "No one here needs to be shot. Carth and I are just talking. Maybe next time, okay?"

"Statement: Very well, Master. If you find any use for me, I will be in the Ebon Hawk rusting away..." HK said before clanking off.

Carth was quiet while HK was present, but still wouldn't budge. He had completely ignored the droids presents "I love you. And the thought of losing you... I just can't..." 

Revan felt Carth's body tremble then stiffen."You won't lose me. I'll be back." Revan promised.

"Let me go with you." He said. He loosened his grip and allowed her to pull back enough for him to look into her eyes. His hands where still locked around her waist, however.

"No, Carth. You need to stay here. If you really want to help me, you'll stay and strengthen the Republic. Rebuild Telos. Prepare for anything." Revan reached up and brushed the hair from her face that Carth had messed up while squeezing her.

Carth sighed in frustration. "You wouldn't tell me about the nightmares, your flashbacks, or any of your new memories, but I never pushed you. I always hoped you would come to me on your own time. Now, your leaving, only three months after our marriage, with no explanation and you expect me to just step aside and let you go?"

Revan looked away. He was right. That was a lot to ask of him. Maybe she should tell him something. Even if it wasn't everything she knew.

Her eyes spotted a group of five Telosian's watching them and whispering amongst themselves. She cringed inwardly, hoping they didn't hear Carth's mention of their marriage. It wasn't public knowledge. They kept it as secret as possible, knowing the Jedi wouldn't approve. She agreed with Jolee on the matter. Love didn't turn people to the dark side. In fact, it was Jolee who married them, while Mission, Zaalbar, Canderous, HK, and T3 were the only others present. Not even Bastila or Juhani knew.

Revan pushed herself out of Carth's embrace, and grabbed his arm, pulling him into an apartment complex. It was only the two of them.

"Alright," she sighed. "My memories. They keep coming back to me. Bits and peaces really. Of things I've seen, things I've done... I-I remembered something. From when I was Revan. Something I was apart of that I need to fix."

"Something you were apart of...?" Carth said still confused.

Revan stopped him. "But more importantly, I remembered something. The Mandalorian's, they weren't behind the wars. There was something else. Something that pushed them."

Carth just stared at her. Searching her face for what she was getting at. "What do you mean?"

"That's all I can really say. Like I said. It's really just bits and pieces. I'm not really too sure of anything right now, besides the fact that I need to go."

"Go where?" Carth practically begged.

"...To the Unknown Regions."

Carth froze. The Unknown Regions? "Why?"

"I can't... can't tell you." she said looking at the floor.

"Can't? Or don't want to?" Carth asked. His voice cool.

Revan didn't say anything. She didn't even look at Carth. He was right. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't know all the details herself, but she did know more then she was telling Carth. But this was her mess, her mistake. She had to fix it herself. She couldn't drag Carth into it. She couldn't risk him getting hurt because of her mistake.

Carth looked away and shook his head when she didn't answer. "Look, it's late. Let's just go to bed, and talk about it more in the morning."

Revan nodded in agreement. She was tired, and she would do anything to get a break from this conversation.

The two slipped unnoticed into their apartment and crawled into bed. Carth had to fight the urge to question her more as they laid in bed. It was his idea to stop talking about it, after all. He stayed awake for hours thinking about their talk, planning what he would tell her once the topic was brought up again. He knew it wouldn't be easy to convince her to stay, but he had to try. He looked over at Revan who slept soundly beside him. He couldn't image her not being with him. He couldn't lose his wife, not again.

~~~~

Carth woke the next morning and immediately knew something was wrong. He looked to his left and saw Revan's side of the bed was empty. Her side of the blankets draped nearly in place.

He jumped out of bed and was ready to go on a mad search. It was six in the morning! It didn't make any sense for her to be up already. She had always waken him in the morning. As he searched for his boots he spotted a note on the nightstand.

"Carth,

I'm sorry, but I had to leave. I hope you'll understand. Like I said last night, strengthen the Republic, rebuild Telos, be ready for anything. Don't give up on me. Just knowing your waiting for me gives me the strength I need to carry out this mission. I promise I'll be back. Wait for me. I will return.

Love, Alora."

~~~

Carth opened his eyes, the image of the note still in his mind. He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. His entire body felt sore. Everything seemed fuzzy and bright.

"Admiral Onasi, how do you feel?" Came a voice.

Carth looked to his right and saw a doctor staring down at him. I'm in a medical bay, he realized. "I-I feel a little worn out. What am I doing here? What happened?" He glanced around the medical bay, trying to remember how he got there.

"Your ship was shot at during the battle over Telos and the blast knocked you unconscious." The doctor told him. "You were lucky to have survived. Most people on the bridge didn't."

The battle over Telos? Carth thought. Then it all came flooding back to him. The Sith attack, the battle, the Jedi exile... Revan leaving him all felt like yesterday, but now he realized that was over six months ago.

"The Jedi Exile," Carth said. "Is she here?"

The doctor hesitated. "No, Admiral. She never returned to Telos after the battle yesterday. She did send you a message, however. As soon as your well enough..."

"No," Carth interrupted. "Show me the message now."

The doctor was about to protest, but then thought better of it. "As you wish, Admiral."

Carth had the doctor help him sit up as he waited. It only took a few moments before a holocom was brought in by a Telosian soldier. Carth nodded to him an he played the message.

A hologram of Meetra Surik appeared. "Admiral Onasi," she said with a respectful bow. "My crew and I have defeated the Sith Lord Nihilus, who lead the attack to your planet as well as Darth Traya. Telos is now safe from the Sith. I'm sorry I will not be returning, but I have decided to set out on my new mission immediately. I will tell you as soon as I find her. May the Force be with you, and all of Telos." The hologram then vanished.

The message was short, but said just enough for Carth to get the information he wanted. The doctor and soldier exchanged confused glances as Carth shifted in his sitting position to lay back down.

"Sir, if I may ask?" Said the soldier. He continued after Carth nodded. "What mission is she talking about? She'll tell you as soon as she finds who?"

Carth smiled and rested his head on the pillow. "A beautiful and mysterious stranger."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly a battle scene with alien creatures. It is kinda long, but I don't think it's too long. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think.

One month later, in the Unknown Regions...

Carth Onasi crouched behind a large boulder. He looked around himself into the surrounding fog. Everything was varying shades of gray. He could hardly see three feet in front of himself and his adrenalin was making him jumpy.

Focus, Carth told himself. He had to fight the urge to shoot at the fog when it took the shape of a person. If he had to shoot it needed to count being doing so would give away his position. There was also the fact that some of his own men were still out there that he might end up hitting if he wasn't carful.

Suddenly, he got the eerie feeling that he wasn't alone. His muscles tensed as he held his breath and scanned the area. With a quiet thud! someone dropped from on top of the boulder behind Carth. He spun around only to see Mission right behind him, hunched over with her vibrio blade ready. She fought the urge to gasp, as she struggled to catch her breath quietly. It looked like she had been running.  
"You should have just listened to me and not come." Carth whispered.

Mission shot him a glare. "Your not my dad! You can't tell me what to do." she hissed back at him.

"No, I can't." he admitted not taking his eyes off the surrounding fog. "But this isn't about telling you what to do. It's about keeping you safe."

"I can keep myself safe. I'm 18. I'm not a little kid anymore." she argued.

18 Was still just a kid as far as Carth was concerned, but he just let it go for now. He didn't have time for this. He had to clear the way to the Shadow before Juhani, Jolee, Bastila, and Zalbar got back.

His com beeped quietly and he answered it.

"Sir, there is about two dozen of those creatures to your left. I could try to take them out with a thermal detonator, but the sound may draw more. They're moving in your direction. It's your call." said Trice's voice over the com.

Then the com beeped again.

"Alright, Carth. Were approaching the mouth of the cave. Is the path cleared or will you need backup?" came Bastila's voice.

Carth hesitated, trying to compare everyone's position to the location of the Shadow. Four at the mouth of the cave, two about fifteen yards to his left, him and Mission about thirty yards from the Shadow....

Throwing the detonator would certainly sends swarms of these bug like creatures after them, but may give them enough time to make it to the ship. If he called everyone together, however, maybe they could take these bugs out without all the noise. But would they be able to take them all out before they called more in? The creatures themselves released a sonic screech which alerted the others.

He spoke to Bastila first. "Make a run for the Shadow. Things are about to get ugly." It wasn't like Carth to be reckless. This, he knew, was something Revan would do, but he saw no other option. "Trice, throw the detonator, and don't miss! Then both you and Flynn get to the ship as fast as you can" he told his soldier. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Carth grabbed Mission's arm and yanked her up.

"Let's go!" he said. Then Mission and him both sprinted for the ship. Within seconds they saw a bright flash reflecting off the fog, followed by a loud rumbling explosion that vibrated the ground. Neither of them slowed or attempted to steady themselves. This was their only chance.

Mission was only a step behind Carth as she ran with all her strength to keep up. It was difficult to see and occasionally she would nearly trip on a stone or run into another boulder. They were in some sort of canyon, surrounded by grasshoppers from hell who had no trouble scaling the sides of the canyon walls. She had no clue if they were sentient creatures or not, but she didn't want to try and find out. Their faces could make a Quarren seem attractive, they were about as tall as a Wookiee, and there was no denying their bug-like appearance. They were also strong, freakishly fast, had amazing hearing, smell, and sight as far as Mission could tell, not to mention their deafening screech. The eerie feeling of them not far behind her caused her to pick up speed until she was right beside Carth.

Finally, the welcoming sight of the Shadow came into view and, for the first time since they landed on this stupid planet, Mission felt they may actually make it.

Carth lowered the boarding ramp and stood to the right of it, blaster ready. He needed to keep the entrance clear. Mission took up a position at the left and switched on her vibroblade.

"Mission, get inside," Carth ordered, eyes searching the fog.

"No! I'm not just going to hide!" Mission said. "The others are still out there, and I'm not going in until they're safe."

Carth let out a frustrated sigh and tossed her an extra blaster. If he couldn't stop her, then he could at least prepare her.

Thankful for the long range weapon, she switched to the blaster and listened. She knew with this fog she would hear someone approaching before she saw them.

The seconds seemed like minutes and both Mission and Carth hoped the others were okay. Three Jedi and a Wookiee were a powerful force, they knew, but this place distorted the force and made it difficult to sense things. At least that's what Bastila said when they got there.

Suddenly, they heard heavy footsteps coming toward them. Two sets of them, it sounded like, in boots.

"Trice and Flynn." Carth said as Mission nodded. The bugs that were after them had a much softer pattering sound and traveled in larger groups.

Sure enough, the two Telosian soldiers appeared, blasters ready and eyes darting in every direction. Flynn's wild blond hair standing out significantly in the dark around him, while Trice's much shorter brown hair was almost completely covered by his helmet. Carth nodded in Mission's direction and the two nodded in understanding. They ran to the left side of the boarding ramp and took a defensive position on either side of her.

Mission rolled her eyes and glared at the back of Carth's head from across the ramp. Bodyguards? Really? She thought. At least he didn't have them drag her into the ship kicking and screaming. Maybe that's the reason he didn't. He knew she would put up a fight that would only complicate the situation.

Then they heard it. The pattering sound of the bugs footsteps. At first they were coming from the right, but then they heard more coming from straight ahead.

They appeared from the fog in an instant, claws extended, teeth bared, and eyes looking wildly at them. The sight of them was just as scary as knowing what they could do. 

There were five visible.

Then eight.

Now twelve.

The more they looked, the more they saw as they were quickly surrounded. All were making odd clicking sounds and twitching jerkingly.

Carth took the first shot. Killing the creature before it could make a move.  
The others sprang forward and were face to face with their chosen opponent in a single leap.

Carth dodged a claw as it swung out at him, ducking just in time to avoid the spiked arm of his second attacker. The third lunged at him, head first with its mouth wide open. Carth had no time to react as it bit into his shoulder. It's teeth were not as sharp as Carth expected and as a result caused a great deal of pain as it ripped his flesh.

With a yell, Carth spun around and slammed the bugs head into the side of the ship, stunning it so it let go. Carth was about to finish it off when the other two jumped at his back. Clawing at him they pushing him on his face and he hit the ground with a thud. Carth rolled over as quickly as he could, and, with no time to spare, shot the first attacker. The second lunged at him with incredible speed. It landed on top of him as it's mouth went to Carth's throat, going for the kill. In doing so, it brought its chest to Carth's blaster and he pulled the trigger. It's body went limp above him blocking his vision with it's large grasshopper like head. Carth pushed it off, grunting under the weight of its body. When he rose he then saw four more already at his side and ready to fight. Behind him, he could hear the one he knocked unconscious began to stir.

There were just too many of them! He spared a second to glance in Missions direction to make sure she was okay. After seeing her and both his men still standing he turned back. He regretted that he didn't have time to assist them or even count how many they were up against, but these creatures moved too fast to turn away from for long.

He looked back to his own opponents. There were two more now then there were before. They had taken advantage of him looking away to form a circle around him. Carth pulled up his blaster in time to shoot at least one of them down before they leaped in unison at him. He attempted to jump between two of them in the gap he had just created by killing one. His attempt, however, was foiled by the one on the ground, who had woken from unconsciousness and wrapped its claws around his ankle. The impact knocked the wind from Carth's lungs as they all slammed into him.  
Claws and teeth stabbed nearly every part of Carth's body as he found himself at the bottom of a deadly pig pile. He struggled to move or even breath under the incredible weight, but had little success.

Then, amongst all the blaster fire and the bugs clicking and screeches, Carth heard a muffled yet familiar snap-hiss! followed by a low hum. One by one the sets of teeth biting into him released as the bodies above him went limp. In an instant all the weight on top of him vanished and he rolled over to see nine of those creatures floating seven feet off the ground.

"Are you alright?" Juhani asked.  
Carth looked to see her fighting off several bugs using her bright orange lightsaber in her right hand, while simultaneously using the force to hold the dead ones above him up with her left hand.

"Yeah," he said gritting his teeth against the pain in shoulder as he pushed himself up. His entire body ached. As he reached for his blaster, Juhani flicked her hand to the left, sending the bodies flying past Mission, Flynn, and Trice and crashing down on top of the creatures in front of the trio.

"Where are the others?" Carth asked as he assisted Juhani in fighting another group off.

"They are guarding Zalbar. He is carrying T3 this way as we speak. They sent me ahead to help clear the way." She said decapitating three bugs in a single swing.

Carth sucked in a breath. Carrying T3? What happened to him? What happened to Meetra and her crew? He wondered. He wanted to to push Juhani for more information, but he knew they both had to stay focused. There would be time for questions later. Carth turned his attention to the ever growing swarm heading in their direction.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the ship, Mission found herself battling two bugs alone. Trice and Flynn were both several paces in front of her, holding back the majority of the swarm, but these two managed to get past them, and they were too busy to notice.

She had been shooting at them from behind the soldiers, but they pounced at her with such speed she couldn't react fast enough. One managed to knocked the blaster out of her hands with a single swing from its spiky forearm, while the other reached out and grabbed her by the throat. With her free hand Mission reached for her vibroblade and jabbed it into her attacker as it leaned forward to bite her.

The bug let out a screech and dropped her, before falling to the ground itself. Dead.

The other lunged at her and Mission flung herself back to avoid it. Then scrambled to her feet in time to dodge the creature as it lunged at her again. It jumped past her as she dodged it and Mission managed to stab it in the back before it could turn around. She looked back at the incoming swarm and the two soldiers holding them back. Flynn's blaster rifle sent a constant stream of bolts, taking down several rows of the approaching enemies quickly. Trice held two blaster pistols and was more specific about the ones he shot down, taking out the ones that got too close to either member of the party. They fought like this intensionally. Ones technic assisting the other's where needed. Juhani and Carth also found a way to work together. 

Mission reached for her own blaster. Why couldn't she find her own place in a battle like that? The closes she ever came to it was when she fought with Big Z. But if he wasn't around, she didn't know where her skills were needed.

Maintaining her distance, Mission continued to shoot at the bugs.  
Where is everybody? she wondered. They should have made it back to the ship by now. They must have run into some bugs themselves. How could there possibly be so many? Without warning, the bug she stabbed through the chest shot up from the ground and swung his head around frantically until he spotted her.

"Just die already!" Mission yelled. She backed up, anticipating his jump at her and aimed at his head. While doing so, her foot bumped into the bug she stabbed in the chest and she fell backwards. Looking up at the gray and hardly visible sky above, Mission saw the creature in mid air, coming down quickly as he pounced at her. She rolled to the side several times until she was underneath the Shadow. While doing so she heard the thud of the bug hitting the ground where she once lay.

Mission jumped to her feet and had to crouch as she stood underneath the ship. Then she spotted her blaster where she had fallen. Too close to the bug to reach now. This is where it would be nice to have the force, she thought. As the bug crawled under the ship after her, she pulled out her vibroblade and switched it on.

"Let's finish this!" she yelled.  
When it swung it's arm at her this time, she was ready. She brought her blade up and sliced it's arm off just as it jabbed her face. The creature pulled it's arm back, shrieking in pain. Mission took the opportunity and sliced off it's other arm. In rage, it balances, on only one leg a kicked Mission's stomach. Mission fell on her back a slid across the dirt several feet from the impact. In an instant, it was on top of her, aiming to bite her neck. Mission managed to bring her arm up in time, and yelled in pain as it was bit. The bug then pushed his head past her arm and this time there was no blocking it as it's teeth reached for her throat.

But to Mission's surprise, she felt the bug jerked off her body, and heard it screech in terror before it was suddenly silenced. Then she felt Zalbar's powerful arms wrap around her gently and carry her out from under the ship. He moaned softly in concern.

"I'm alright, Big Z. You can put me down now." said Mission relieved to see her big fuzzy friend again.

Zalbar reluctantly set her on her feet and handed her back her blaster. Mission looked around as they fought their way to the boarding ramp. Bastila and Jolee had joined the fight, and now everyone was backing up into the ship. They were all grouping together as they slowly filed up the ramp. Once everyone was inside Flynn punched the button and the ramp closed. As Bastila and Juhani killed the last two bugs that managed to jump inside, a wave of relief washed over the crew. It left as quickly as it came, however, when they heard the creatures crawling all around the outside of the ship, banging and screeching.

"Very persistent, aren't they?" Jolee commented more then asked.

"Is everyone here?" Carth asked scanning the group.

"Yes, I believe so." Bastila responded, quickly looking over the room. Then she and Carth ran to the cockpit to get the ship off the ground.

Zalbar walked to T3 who lay on his side by the boarding ramp. Picking him up, the Wookiee carried him to the workbench and set him down gently. The droid was mostly intact, but had taken some serious damage. His head was barely attached to his body. Or whatever that thing was on his... head. Zalbar was not the mechanical type and had no clue what to do.

"I'll see what I can do Big Z," said Mission walking in beside him.  
She looked the droid over as the thumping overhead continued. Finally, Carth and Bastila got the ship in the air, and as they began to fly away, the bugs fell off. A few minutes later Bastila and Carth returned.

"The ship is orbiting the planet until we can figure out where we're going next." Carth said. When he saw T3 he turned to Bastila. "So what did you guys find in that cave? Besides T3 that is. Any idea what happened to him?" he asked, getting a little impatient. He felt he had waited long enough.

"I'll explain everything, but first we need to take care of that wound." Bastila said looking at his shoulder.

Carth looked down and saw it. The entire right side of his shirt was covered in blood, starting at his shoulder and dripping down to his stomach. With all that was going on, he had forgotten about the damage that creature had done when it bit him. He looked at Mission and saw a cut along her cheek, and blood seeping through the sleeve of her forearm. Soon he realized everyone was bleeding or injured in some way or another.

He let out a sigh. "I think everyone should have there injuries taken care of before we do anything else. But.." he said turning to Bastila, "while that's being taken care of, Trice, Flynn, Mission, and I would all like to know what you discovered."

"Of course," Bastila responded. "I'll get the med pacs. Then we'll tell you what we found."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Was the battle to long to be considered interesting? Or was it interesting enough to pull off being long?


	3. Setting a Course

"A datacron, a datapad, a lightsaber, and T3. Is that everything?" Carth asked. He sat in one of the chairs in the main hold, covered in kolto and bandages. He stared at the three Jedi in front of him. Bastila, Juhani, and Jolee.

"Yes, that's all we found in the cave. It was hidden toward the back behind a stalagmite. Except the lightsaber, that was closer to the cave entrance." Bastila answered as she wrapped Flynn's arm with a bandage. They all where in the main hold of the Shadow listening to what Bastila had to say. Zaalbar leaned against the wall to his left beside Mission.

"Show me." Carth said. 

Juhani pulled off her backpack and pulled out the datacron and datapad. She set them on the table in front of Carth. She then stopped and looked up at Bastila, a question in her eyes. Bastila hesitated, then gave a quick nod. Juhani then pulled out the lightsaber.

Carth sucked in a breath. The sight of it caused him what felt like physical pain. "Alora," he whispered. Their was no mistaking the unique style of her lightsaber. "So she was here. And T3 being here means Meetra must have found her. What happened to them?" he wondered to himself more then asked. The thought of her being hurt was overpowering. But he pulled himself together. "Any clue where they might be now, the datapad or maybe the datacron?" He asked urgently.

"The datacron belonged to Mandalore the Ultimate. "Said Jolee. "He kept a record of events that took place during his life. All Mandalore's do it for historical purposes." Jolee picked up the datacron and twisted it in several directions in his hand to take a good look. "According to an archive I read, when the Mandalorian's went to retrieve his body, no one could find his datacron. They assumed it was lost in the battlefield. And now here it is," Jolee smiled thoughtfully. "...in the Unknown Regions." He set the datacron down then looked at Carth. "My guess is Alora must have gotten her hands on it at Malachor V. You know Alora. She can't leave a corpse alone." he chuckled. "There was mention of the Sith in it. I don't doubt that's what she's after."

Mission stood by the workbench again, after having her arm bandaged and her cuts smeared with kolto, and was still trying to repair T3. "The Sith? Haven't we fried all those slimo-suckers by now?" She asked.

Bastila threw her a corrective look for using such a rude term, but replied calmly. "Unfortunately, the Sith are too wide spread and great in number. We fought one group of them yes, but there is always another to preserve their order." she said solemnly.

"What exactly did the datacron say about the Sith?" Trice, who had remained quiet until now asked. He stood to the right of Carth, almost completely out of his sight. His eyes were dark and menacing, fists clenched tight. As if just the mention of that dark cult was what was bringing them back from their supposed destruction.

"It's difficult to say." Bastila answered shaking her head. "The datacron has been damaged and only displays part of the text. The screen is frozen on this section." She said holding it up for everyone to see as she tried to move the screen with no success." Mandalore the Ultimate was also very vague from what we can read."

"Not to mention none of us are very fluent in Mando'a." Jolee pointed out. "What we can see and what we can actually interpret are very different."

Carth seemed very frustrated, as he rubbed his head leaned forward in his chair. "What about the datapad? Does that contain information we can actually read?" He needed answers and he needed them now! Getting impatient he grabbed the datapad before they had a chance to answer, and started looking through it.

"Carth! Wait!" Bastila said, but Carth ignored her. His thoughts focused completely on Revan. She now no longer had a means of protection without her lightsaber. Carth went into the message history, skimming through it. His eyes searched for key words such as Sith, Jedi, Republic, and Revan and so on, as his thoughts drifted to his wife. He never thought he could ever love anyone again. Not after Morgana. She meant so much to him. He still hurt from losing her. But now Alora was in trouble, and he might lose her too. He couldn't let that happen.

Carth's mouth suddenly dropped open as his train of thought crashed. He looked back over a message he had just read. Did he just see what he thought he did?...

"Please, Carth, stop! It's best I explain something first." Bastila insisted. She reached for the datapad, but Carth pushed her hands away.

Then he saw it again. Carth's eyes locked on the name.

Dustil Onasi....

He quickly started at the beginning of the message.

"The pupil known as Dustil Onasi has shown remarkable progress. His talent with the Force is great. The same, however, cannot be said for the human female that he arrived with, Selene.  
She has little talent. Moreover, Dustil holds a great deal of affection for her. This is a weakness in the boy and has been slowing down his training.  
Orders were sent this morning to have the girl removed from the academy and terminated. I will tell Dustil that she was killed in the valley. He will forget her soon enough, I think... he is too promising to lose at this juncture.

Student Progress Supervisor: Marcus Qwim"

"I-I recognize this message." Carth stuttered, shocked. " he took his eyes off the datapad and looked at Bastila.

She looked confused. "What?! You mean... you've seen it before?" Bastila asked. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Yes, this is the very datapad I gave my son as proof that the Sith were evil. Alora helped me find it while we were on Korriban. It was our last stop while looking for the Star Maps." He said turning the datapad to face her.

Bastila bit her lip and leaned forward. She squinted as she read the message. When she finished her muscles relaxed. "Oh, I see." She said then quieted quickly.

Carth watched her face. He could tell she was looking for something else to say. Like, she knew she should say something, but didn't know where to start. There was a silence. That kind of awkward silence, that only comes when someone is being all too careful with their words. Carth looked her in the eye and Bastila quickly shifted her gaze to the datapad as she pulled it out of Carth's hands.

"Bastila!..." Carth exclaimed. He wasn't sure how to take her sudden change in behavior, but became irritated by her pulling the datapad from him.

Bastila glanced apologetically up at Carth. "Sorry about that. I just had looked through this in the cave already and... well I believe I know where to find what we need." she said trying to explain her actions.

Carth nodded his understanding, but kept a steady gaze on her. He wasn't buying the excuse. There had to be something else. What was she trying to keep from him? "How did that datapad get in there anyway?" Carth asked wondering if Bastila knew something about his son. Unlike they had planned, Dustil did not meet up with him on Telos. He had no clue where his son had disappeared off to.

"It's hard to say." She said finally. "It's possible that she came across the datapad in her travels, or maybe he had been here before." Something in her tone seemed oddly cold and lacking in emotion. "Regardless, it still contains messages sent from and to Uthar Wynn. I saw he had been in contact with another Sith... Oh, where is it?...They were discussing the Mandalorian Wars... Ah, here it is!" She said. "Nathema. That's the name of the planet I believe she went to."

"Nethema." Carth repeated thoughtfully. "I've never heard of it before." he admitted. He looked at the datapad as Bastila held it at an odd angle so he couldn't see the screen. "What does it say about Nethema? Does it have the cords we need to get there?

"Yes," Bastila said nodding her head. "I'll go enter it in to the navcomputer so we can head out." She turned off the datapad and handed it to Juhani, waiting as the Cathar put it back in her backpack. Then she turned back to Carth. "Come on. The sooner we get away from this planet the better."

Carth nodded as he stood. He took a mental note of the fact that she didn't answer his first question. As he followed her to the cockpit, he turned and glanced at Juhani's backpack sitting by her feet. Then disappeared with Bastila.

Their was a long silence that followed in the main hold of the Shadow. Mission turned back to T3 as everyone else stood oddly still.

Flynn cleared his throat. "Well, I think it's about time I had some lunch." He said trying to end the awkward silence. "Anyone wanna join?"

Zaalbar spoke up immediately, [I will. I haven't eaten since we landed. Would you like to come too Mission?]

"Um...," she said having difficulty speaking while concentrating on the wires hanging out of T3. Nuts, bolts, and other random pieces were scattered systematically around the droid's opened up mid-section. This was the kind of stuff you would see in a droid horror film, she thought with a laugh. "No thanks, Big Z. I've got my hands full with this, and I'm not really hungry anyway." Admittedly she was, but after spending the entire afternoon slicing those bugs, she lost her appetite. Why did their blood have to be such an icky shade of yellow?

The Wookiee nodded and headed toward the kitchen. Flynn, Trice, and Juhani right behind him. Once they had left it was only Mission and Jolee in the room.

"Jolee?" Mission asked quietly.

"Hmm?" He grunted, sounding more like a sleepy Wookiee then a man.

"What else did you guys find in that cave? I know you're keeping something from us. Something in that datapad maybe, that you don't want us to know about." She said glancing toward the cockpit. "Especially Carth. What is it you don't want him to know?"

Jolee wrinkled his forehead and twisted his lips as if he had just bitten into a lemon. Then his face suddenly relaxed, the corners of his lips turned up in amusement. "Who's to say anyone is keeping secrets?"

Mission looked confused. "Well, you saw Bastila! She kept reaching for that datapad. She didn't want him to see something."

Jolee shrugged. "Maybe she liked the datapad and wanted to keep it. Ever consider that, hmm?"

"I'm serious, Jolee." She said putting her hands on her hips. "Something's wrong and I know it. And so do you! You're just don't want to tell me."

"Is that so?" He asked, then cupped his chin with his hand in thought. "You know, this reminds me of the time me and a friend of mine back at the Jedi temple found ourselves on opposite sides of a friendly competition between the Padawans. After the first day, the competition was no longer friendly." He chuckled. "Especially between me and my once 'close friend'...."

Mission rolled her eyes. "Oh, never mind!" Obviously, she wasn't going to get anything out of him. Whenever she had a question, he always had a story that it reminded him of. She couldn't help but wonder how many of them were actually true.

That's when Carth entered the main hold again. "Alright, we set a course for Nethema. According to the navicomputer we won't arrive for another week. I'm hoping by then we can get more information from T3. Do you think you can repair him by them, Mission?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said, a little insulted. A week was more then enough time for even the most simple-minded mechanics.

"Good." said Carth. "If it weren't for T3's distress signal we never would have gotten this far in the first place. Besides, he may have some answers as to what happened to Alora, Meetra, and her crew."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far, guys! For those of you who are waiting to see Reven, she will be in the next chapter. If you have any advise or suggestions, please comment!
> 
> May the Force be with you all!  
> God bless!


	4. Chapter 4

Revan Onasi Story

The only noise that Revan could hear was the sounds of silence....Complete silence. It was that deafening hum that comes from no direction or external source, yet is just as loud and real, and intense as a scream. The air was dank and cold, but the stone floor beneath her was even colder. The putrid smell of death and decay was overwhelming, but by now, she came to expect it. Reaching out with the force she felt... nothing. Not even the presence of the few life forms she knew dwelled on this planet. She felt like she was completely alone in the galaxy. As if she yelled into a valley, only to discover not even her echoes were calling back to her. She knew it wasn't true, but the feeling was terrifyingly real. The force itself seemed shrouded from her, and the thought sent shivers down her spine. 

Her tongue felt like a dry lump in her mouth, her lips were cracked. When was the last time she had water? She couldn't even remember her last meal. Not that it mattered to her. She no longer felt hungry anymore. The pain of starvation subsided long ago. But how long? She did not know.

Revan opened her eyes, only to find the room around her was as dark and featureless as the back of her eyelids. With much effort, she pushed herself up into a cross-legged sitting position, trying to see what her well adjusted eyes could make out in this darkness.... Not even her own hands were visible. She could be in the center of an open stadium right now, or inside a small steel crate for all she knew. There was no obvious difference as far as she could tell.

She had gotten well adjusted to her former cell. But a while back... a week ago? Maybe two?... they had moved her down here, wherever 'here' was. But something seemed different about where she woke up now. Wasn't it at least a little brighter the day before? Last night she had a light in her cell.

She felt the floor around herself, searching for her blankets she had fallen asleep on the night before, but felt nothing. She realized she must have been moved again while she was sleeping. A cell deeper in maybe? It was certainly a darker and colder one. Why were they moving her? How did she not wake up?

Pushing off the floor with her hands, Revan tried to stand. Her feet, however, could not find their place beneath her, and caused her to stumble. She reached out for something to hold onto, but found nothing. Her legs then turned to jello and she dropped to the floor with a loud bang! as she landing on her hipbone.

She rolled over onto her back to take the pressure off her hip, but it was her head she found herself rubbing. Her head pounded and her stomach felt like it was being twisted in a knot.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

Revan's head shot up as she looked hard in the direction of the voice. Her heart pounding furiously. "Who are you?" Revan demanded weakly, still managing, however, to keep all fear from her voice. Her eyes searched for even the slightest shadow in the darkness.

"Your only friend," the voice replied smoothly. 

It sounded strange and distant to Revan's ears, but familiarity grew in the back of her mind. A shiver shot down her spine. Yes, she recognized that voice now. Callos Ban... The head interrogation officer. Always making an appoint to visit her in her personal hell whenever she reached the peak of misery. Always finding new ways to bring her more pain. "Your obviously confused. I can think of quite a few names for you, but 'friend' isn't one of them."

"Enlighten me."

Revan wasn't about to fall for yet another name calling fest. She had enough of letting him win. "Forget it. Go space yourself."

"No name calling today?" Callos asked.

Revan was silent.

"How about just insults in general?" he continued to push. "Or are you just going to beg for my mercy like the pathetic little Kath you are?"

Revan bit the inside of her cheek to hold it all back. Anger boiled inside her. Insulting him was the steam release she needed. But she wasn't so sure about the little game anymore. She did enjoy it. She hated his every atom and that helped her let it out. Problem was, for some reason, no matter who won the name calling games, Callos always seemed to walk away the victor. It was seemed like it was exactly what he was looking for.

When Revan didn't respond Callos continued. "I guess Slettra was right. Maybe you are finally beginning to lose your fire." Callos said glumly, almost disappointed. "A shame it had to end so quick. I was having fun."

"'So quick'? I've been here for over seven months!" Revan spit out.

"... How did you...?" Callos hesitated. "Your perception of time is... inaccurate. You've been here far longer than that."

Revan arched an eyebrow. Then why the hesitation? she wondered, but knew he would not tell her the truth. She instead asked this. "Is there a reason for you being here? Or were you just looking for some entertainment?"

"I have a reason for being here," Callos confessed. "I just finished speaking with the Emperor. He's tired of waiting. He either wants your allegiance or your death." He paused to let that sink in, then continued. "Your strong and beautiful, and you have such great power. Don't let it go to waste! Just think, you and I could rule side by side for eternity!"

Revan couldn't resist the opening he left. "Your the first person I've met who made death sound appealing."

"Joke about it if it makes you feel better." He said plainly as he tried to keep the smile from his voice. "But the choice remains."

"You've been chewing on the luna weed haven't you?" Revan said bluntly. "I think I've made it obvious by now that I would rather die then turn back to the dark side!"

"Yes, that's what I told the Emperor you'd say."

"Then you know this is all a waste of time. For you that is. I have nowhere to go."

"I would rather you join us, then just die. We could use your power." He admitted. "So, Revan, your new choice is join us or she dies..."

Then suddenly a light clicked on, relieving Callos standing just outside her small cell, a bundle of blankets wrapped loosely around a baby in his arms.

"She's a beautiful little girl. There is such great potential in her, I can feel it. Just like her mother..." Callos rubbed the side of the infants face. "Wouldn't it be a shame if something happened..."

"Don't hurt her!" Revan shrieked the demand.

"Sh! Don't wake her." Callos warned firmly, like she was his own child.

"Please don't hurt her! I'll do anything." She begged. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Including aiding the Emperor?" He asked, curiosity in his expression.

Revan shook her head. "No!... I can't.. but just..." Then she froze. "I don't know." She said feeling weak and powerless.

Callos looked from Revan back down to the baby. "Clearly you need time to think." He said, then paused. "I'll return tomorrow. By then, I want an answer, or their will be consequences. Sleep well, Revan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt this chapter was important to the story despite being somewhat more dramatic then the previous chapters. I'm especially interested in what everyone thought of this part.  
> For those of you who felt this chapter was a bit too intense, don't worry! To keep it true to the spirit of the game some of the following chapters will provide more comic relief. If you didn't think it was too dramatic let me know also.
> 
> May the force be with you!  
> God Bless!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been away for awhile, but now I'm back. Hope you like this chapter. The next one will be coming soon.

Callos Ban made the long trek back from the cells to his quarters, the baby still in his arms. He smiled at her. Laina... He thought. Jane... Varra, maybe? He couldn't decide which one fit her best. He tortured and imprisoned people for a living, but those tiny little hands as they wrapped around his finger melted his heart. As he opened his door, he was surprised to see the light was already on.

"I don't remember inviting you," he told the yellow Twi'lek sitting in his living room and drinking his very expensive Correlian Ale.

Slettra raised her eyebrows at him when she spotted the baby still in his arms and sighed in disgust. "I take it she said 'no'?" She said rubbing her head.

"She just needs more time to think about it." Callos tried to assure her.

"Seven months I would think is time enough!" Slettra said flinging her glass into the wall as she stood. The glass shattered and ale dripped to the floor. 

"That was very expensive!" Callos exclaimed. "You're at least going to clean that up, aren't you?"

"I don't have time. I have to watch the baby, remember?" She said reaching out for her. She looked stressed beyond her limits, and didn't give a wamprat's tail about anything anymore. 

Callos affectionately rubbed the baby's cheek with his finger, then handed her to Slettra so he could clean up the mess. He started opening his drawers in search of a towel, while Slettra paced the room.

"You have no idea what I go through," she complained. "Feeding it, clothing it, changing its diapers! It's disgusting!... What are you laughing at?"

Callos tried to hide his smile. "You. I already feel bad for the kids you don't yet have."

"More like the kids I'll never have." She said laying the baby down in a hover-crib. "I don't know why a woman would ever do this to herself. It's exhausting. I never signed up to be a babysitter. Your job is too easy, yet somehow you still manage to suck at it." Callos opened a closet and found a towel on the shelf. An HK unit sat, powered down in the corner. "You forget, Revan is not my only project." He said staring at it for a moment, "I have others, that occupy my time as well. You only have one to watch." He closed the closet, concealing the droid once again. Slettra scoffed at him. "She's a full time effort. And it's not like I can just stuff her in the closet, like I see you've done with one of them. I can't wait for tomorrow. Either Revan joins us and takes responsibility for her own drooling baby, or we get rid of it for good."

There was a silence for a few moments as Callos thoughtfully wiped up the glass and ale. "Maybe... or maybe the Emperor will wish to keep her alive..." He said quietly.

"Who? Are you talking about Revan?"

Callos hesitated. "Yes, of course Revan. She's our only hope of finding it after all. No one else knows where it is but her. That's the only reason she's still alive now."

"I know this. We were talking about the baby," Slettra reminded him.

"Ah, yes." He said as if he forgot. "Well, maybe the Emperor would keep her alive too, if you want."

"Why would he even consider, that. Your the one who-"

A loud bang on the door interrupted Slettra before she could finish.

"Come in!" Callos called wondering who would be bothering him at such an hour.

"Carth Onasi is on his way." His voice entered the room before he did, filled with anger and hatred. His voice alone carried the weight of his darkness.

Both Slettra and Callos stiffened as his presence sent a shiver down their spine, then bowed. His guards walked in first fully armed and as expressionless and heartless as droids. They surrounded the room, making sure to block all windows and doorways with there body's in case someone tried to shoot from outside. Then he entered. The Emperor himself. Clothed in shades of gold, purple, and red he carried himself with grace and dignity.

"Did you not hear me?" He asked after a long silence. "I said Carth Onasi is coming, and he brings his crew with him."

Slettra and Callos exchange a glance.

"They won't succeed in rescuing them," Slettra said confidently. "Your fortress is too great. They'd never make it."

"They will succeed!" The Emperor hissed at her.

"How do you know this?" Callos asked respectfully. It's never wise to upset the Emperor, but they were too strong, it made no sense that this small crew could take their prisoners. War vets or not.

"I foresaw it while I was meditating. But I didn't see how they will succeed, but that they do." He said angrily. "But this may work in my favor. I have a job for you when he comes."

A job important enough for the Emperor himself to deliver the message? Callos knew it must be very important. Whatever it was, he knew he couldn't fail.

~~~~~

Tomorrow was it. They would be landing on the planet called Nethema where they would hopefully find Alora and Meetra and her crew. Not knowing what tomorrow held, everyone was trying to get there rest. Well, almost everyone.

Mission sat on the floor of the Shadow by the workbench, rubbing her temples while staring at T3. Or at least it was T3 on the outside. But Mission didn't feel this was the same droid that helped her and Revan save the Galaxy. No, that T3 was gone. This was just a mech droid.

As promised, T3 was fixed in time. It only took her two days, but it didn't take them long to notice T3's memory chip was gone. All mechs had a memory capacity of only five hours without a chip, and even that was wiped completely clean every time they turned off.

The droid was fixed, but that gave them no more information then they had before.

The crew had gone to sleep hours ago. All that could be heard was the hyperdrive's low hum and Zaalbar and Jolee's obnoxious snoring.

"You finished your job." Flynn said causing Mission to jump. "Did the Admiral forget to give you permission to leave your station?" He joked.

"I didn't know anyone was still up," Mission said relaxing when she saw him. "It was so quiet in here and all with everyone else sleeping. Aren't you tired?"

"Aren't you?" Flynn asked sitting on the floor beside her. He swiped a few blond hairs away from his sparkling gray eyes and smiled at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well, yeah," she confessed, "but I can't sleep. All I can think about is this droid. Why would someone take his memory chip out? I feel like I've lost a best friend. And why? Who doesn't want us to know what? And... what about..." There were too many questions, Mission didn't even know where to begin. "I keep feeling like I'm missing something, ya know, so I keep coming back here. I'm just looking for a clue. Looking for answers..."

"Hm," Flynn looks thoughtfully at the droid that stood before them, its head swiveling cluelessly from side to side. "Well, I don't think you'll be getting any answers from him." He said matter-a-factly.

"I know," she sighed and leaned her head against the wall behind her. He doesn't get it, Mission thought. The frustration of knowing there was nothing she could do but sit and wait. Only clinging to a hope. It was like waiting for Griff all over again. "I just... It's not like we have anything else to go to. Our only hope of finding out what happened is through T3."

Flynn leaned in toward Mission slightly. "Last I remember, this droid wasn't the only thing they pulled out of that cave." He whispered. His eyes quickly flashed toward every doorway to make sure no one was standing there.

Then, Mission remembered. The datapad. The one that Bastila, Juhani, and even Jolee wouldn't allow any of them to look at. The last six days Juhani had kept it in her backpack and with her at all times. Once she forgot it on the table for a minute after she ate, and Bastila glared at her every chance she got for five hours after. It wasn't like Bastila to be so persistent unless she was really worried about something. Like when she kept lecturing Alora about not turning to the dark side. Mission and Juhani shared a room... Could she take the datapad without the Jedi noticing?...

Flynn was quiet while Mission thought this all through. He stared at the floor while distantly twirling a small trinket in his hand. He was so deep in his own thoughts he didn't even notice when Mission started staring at him.

"What is that?" Mission asked, snapping Flynn's thoughts back to reality.

"What?"

"That. In your hand." Mission pointed. "What is it?"

"Oh, this!" He said laughing at himself, then his face grew solemn as he raised the object to eye level. "It's, um... It was my dads. His wedding ring, actually. He fought during the Mandalorian War's. No special rank or anything, just a soldier. But to me... to me he was amazing.

"He was a part of a raid on a Mandalorian base located on Lothel, toward the end of the war. It was a hard won battle. Many casualties. My dad was on the front lines of the battle, part of the diversion... He was never seen again, no body found, but was assumed dead. But three weeks later, they found this by chance," he held up the ring, "...on Tatooine." He paused to let that sink in. "He was wearing it the day he went into battle."

Mission looked at the ring for a moment. Gold, a simple circle... It looked just like every other wedding ring she'd seen men wear. It could be anybody's. She tried not to let her doubt show... She failed.

Flynn looked disappointed at her disbelief, but simply held the ring closer for her to see. Then she spotted the engravings. Hardly visible, especially in this lighting, but they were so unique and personal she could see why he placed so much hope in it. But still...

"You really think he's out there?" She asked carefully. She didn't want to crush his hope if he did.

Flynn's face fell a little as he said, "That's what my mom asked me, when I asked her why she lost hope in dad coming back. When she put her ring in a drawer and started seeing other people... But what else could it be? How else could this ring have gotten all the way to Tatooine?"

"I'll tell you how," Trice stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "Some vulture scavenged the battlefield, took the ring, and sold it on Tattooine for a quick credit. That's all it is, boy. Now stop kidding yourself and move on."

Flynn wouldn't look at the older soldier as he grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. "Go to bed, Flynn." Trice ordered. "Onasi wants us on a good schedule by the time we land. This staying up all night and sleeping all day isn't cutting it."

Flynn turned, looked at Mission, and smiled. "Sleep well tonight, Miss Vao."

As Trice lead the young soldier back to his quarters, Flynn made sure to catch Mission's eye one last time. He could only hold it for a second, but she understood the message he was trying to send clearly.

"Don't forget the datapad." And she didn't plan to.

Only a few minutes after the two had gone. Mission made her way back to her own quarters.

The door hissed open, and Mission cringed, wondering if that was enough to wake them. Juhani's light snoring reassured her that at least she was sleeping. Still, Bastila was a bit more tricky.

Taking a deep breath, she tiptoed in toward her own bed, trying to remain as casual as possible. While passing Juhani's, she swiped up her backpack in one quick motion without even thinking about it. She didn't want her thoughts to betray her. Supposedly, Jedi could sense mischief. She quickly dug out the datapad and slipped in an identical one. It was Jolee's. He probably forgot he had one anyway. 

She climbed into her bunk and held her breath as she listened for movement. Neither of the two stirred even the slightest. She couldn't believe she actually managed to steal from a Jedi. Two Jedi! Not counting the datapad she took from Jolee. Major bragging points. Not that she'd be bragging about it anytime soon.

She was too nervous to turn the datapad on. The light might give her away. And if she tried hiding under the blankets, she would know if one of them woke up. Instead she slipped it under her pillow, and tried to go to sleep. She'd read it in the morning, while everyone was too busy getting ready to notice her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think of this one? It might not be my best because of how exhausted I am, but I really wanted to get this chapter out. The next one will be better!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is where the KotOR 2 characters come in. My first time writing these characters, and they aren't quite acting themselves right now, so sorry if they're not... quite acting like themselves... I'll explain what was going on with them more in a later chapter.
> 
> Anyway, the characters you know and love will be back soon enough. Enjoy!

As Mission was falling asleep on a ship headed toward Nethema, Meetra's crew couldn't be more awake. After three weeks of searching for Alora, the group found themselves in Nethema's prison, where they spent the last two weeks.

They had no way of knowing anyone even heard of this planet before, let alone that they were only a day away, and everyone was getting restless. Truth be told, prison was having horrible effects on the crew.

Visas separation from the force sent her into a depression. It was like she was discovering blindness for the first time.

Atton laughed hysterically over everything from, someone sneezing to idea of being tortured to death.

Mira became incredibly irritable to the point where everyone avoided her entirely. She would glare at Atton for laughing and whoever it was that sneezed from her corner of the cell.

Mandalore, who finally introduced himself as Canderous to the rest of the crew, paced like a wild animal in front of the force field that kept them in their cell. Mandalorians were not meant to be caged and he seemed to become more ferrel each day.

Boa-Dur was quiet. He hardly spoke or even moved, that is, when he was there. He spent more time being tortured someplace else and was rarely with the rest of the team.

Meetra tried her best to keep herself together. If for nothing else then to keep her friends from all going insane. But the hours seemed like days, and the weeks months, and it was hard not to be caught in a feeling of hopeless depression.

If it weren't for Michael, who managed to stay optimistic without going crazy like Atton, Meetra probably would have given up on ever getting out. He kept to himself, afraid to bother the tired and angry, and slept more then anything.

"This cell is just too karking small!" Mira snapped as she pushed Visas away when the latter accidentally bumped into her, again.

She has a point, Meetra thought, looking at the single mat on the floor. This prison was only meant for one person. Two at the most. 

"Just wait till I get my hands on that son of mynock who put us here!" Mira growled. "I'll rip the barves eye-"

She was interrupted by Attons laughing. "Shh!" He said breathlessly between laughs. "Such language! The children might hear..." He then burst into another fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Someone shut him up or I'll knock him out myself," Canderous warned.

"If you hold him down, I'll punch him," Mira bartered.

Meetra just shook her head and turned back to Bao-Dur. They weren't really going to-

Atton's laughter came to an abrupt stop, replaced by a loud thud and followed by a grunt.

Meetra spun around and saw Atton flat on the floor, a goofy expression frozen on his face, Canderous and Mira standing over him smiling, satisfied with their work. She would have said something, but that was the happiest she had seen either of them look in weeks. And Atton appeared okay. He could use the rest anyway. She turned again to Bao-Dur who was filling her in on what he knew. He sat on the floor, leaned up against the wall. Clearly exhausted.

"... But they keep coming back to the Mass Shadow Generator. They want me to recreate it. No explanation why, though" He said rubbing his head. "Eventually they'll realize they're wasting their time and either kill me or find something else to question me about. What have they asked you?"

"They always ask me what I know about the wars, the Sith, Rev- Alora." She corrected herself. "Oh, and the Jedi."

"What'd you tell 'em?"

"The basics," Meetra shrugged. "We fought Mandalorians, the Sith like red, Revan preferred cocoa over coffee, and Jedi plural is not 'Jedi's'."

"I just hate it when they mix that up." Bao-Dur laughed, then cringed from the pain it caused.

Meetra's heart sank to see her friend in hurting, all her friends, knowing there was nothing she could do. This was not a battle she could strategize to keep her allies from danger. This was beyond her abilities. It was also probably the worst prison she had ever been in. Obviously designed to mess with the mind.

And it's working, she thought looking at the people around her. It's working. And the worst part wasn't that they were in this cell, or even captured. No. The worst part is that it was for nothing. They never did find Alora.

Meetra thought back to finding the lightsaber at the caves entrance, then sensing the danger... a moment too late. They were caught by surprise and lost the battle. Everything was confiscated. The lightsabers, the droids, but at least they got to keep their clothes. It would be awkward being held prisoner in such tight quarters with so many people without them. 

For some reason this reminded her of Atton. She crawled across the floor because walking was too painful, Boa-Dur wasn't the only one who'd been tortured, and curled into a ball beside Atton for warmth. She tried to block it all out. The noise, the smells, the whole situation, to no avail. She eventually found herself staring at the lone mat on the floor, because there was nothing else in the room besides her battered crew. 

It was only a couple of inches away from where she lay now, and she spotted something about it she hadn't noticed before. She ran her hand over the rough fabric and something clicked in her mind. She had seen a mat similar to this before. But there was only one way to be sure if what she was thinking was true. She sat up and turned the bottom corner up to read the tag.

"2" Was all it said and all it needed to say.

Meetra suddenly remembered when she got the Ebon Hawk. It was already stocked with a lot of the essential for space travel and wilderness trekking. In the cargo hold, there were two neat rows of backpacks filled with survival tools, including sleeping mats. Each were labeled with a number that was written in black marker. So was everything that was inside it, matching the item to what pack it belonged to. It seemed strange then, to see the pack between 1 and 3 missing, but Meetra just assumed that whoever had carried that backpack never returned. Now that assumption carried a whole new meaning.

Mira, Boa-Dur, and Canderous all gave her a strange look when she jumped up and started examining the mat. But she had to be sure, so she just ignored them. Then she buried her nose in the mat, and was glad it hid her smile as she tried to imagine the faces they must be giving her now. At first all she smelt was the filth of the dungeon, but a deep breath revealed the innermost smell that was persevered all this time. 

It made her homesick... It smelt like the Ebon Hawk.

If Alora was here, they might be closer to accomplishing their mission then they originally thought. If only they could figure out a way to escape.

As Meetra played through the possibilities in her head, a sound echoed through the vents, followed by a strange pink haze. Michael woke up just in time to witness it roll out of the vents like an fluffy wave. They all knew it wasn't good, whatever it was, but where would they go? How could they escape it?

They just stayed where they were. Wordlessly and fearlessly watching it swirl around them until it completely overtook their cell. They had no choice but to breath it in, knowing it was some sort of toxic. What the toxins purpose was, they had no clue. Why gas them? Why now?

Feeling as light as a cloud, Meetra's vision slowly faded.

The last thing she heard was Michael's innocent and curious voice saying. "What a funny color to poison people with..." Then she was unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Tell me what you liked, didn't like, and anything else. I'ld love to hear it!


	7. The Data Pad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission uses her free time to read the forbidden data pad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is a little short. Sorry! But it's really important to the story. Please tell me if its a little confusing. Or if you still have some questions.

Finally on Nethema!

It was a barren planet. No plants. No water. No variety of color besides multiple shades of tan and gray. It was like a bunch of poor people got together and attempted to repopulate Malicor V. Everything had to have been imported from nearby planets because how else could the people who lived there have survived in this waste land? It didn't take a Jedi to sense the complete lifelessness of the planet, despite the fact that there were, in fact, people living there. Jolee said it felt like it had been completely drained of the Force. 

A giant palace sat on a cliff which loomed over a lone city. The only city the scanners on the ship could locate. Poverty and tyranny clearly ruled over the people that dwelled in the rundown city as solders marched down the road and sickly-looking people ran to their houses.

The crew decided the first thing they should do was find out what they could about the planet in order to determine where Alora might be. Maybe even ask around and see if anyone had seen her. They all ate a quick breakfast, grabbed their weapons, and marched out.

And where was Mission? Stuck on the ship. She was eighteen years old and they left her on the ship!

Looking back, she could see why they were so protective four years ago. If she met a fourteen year old, she wouldn't want her on the battlefield either. But she was eighteen now. A grown woman! How could they not see that?

"We need someone to look after the ship," Bastila had said. "It's a very important job." 

But Mission knew what it really meant: "Hide on the Shadow. You're to young to be of any real use."

At least they didn't leave her with a babysitter this time. During the Jedi Civil War, they always made a grumbling party member stay with her. But this, being alone, gave her the perfect opportunity to look through the forbidden data pad. She climbed into the Pilot's chair to watch out the window and turned on the device. She skinned through pages of Master Uthar's notes and messages, not finding anything that seemed relevant to them at the moment.

She then found more recent messages. She had forgotten that that very data pad had been given to Carth's son after Alora and he had stolen it from the Sith master... until now. A message from a certain Dustil Onasi to someone named Callos.

It read:

\---

Callos,

I convinced Alora to allow me to accompany her to the Unknown Regions. We head out first thing tomorrow. I don't think I will need to bring her to the Emperor. She says that's where she's going anyway.

Dustil Onasi

\----

Dustil Onasi,

It is important that we capture Alora Onasi before she arrives at Nethema. We have reason to believe she does not intend to fulfill her end of the bargain. She will kill the Emperor if she has a chance, or destroy the Rakatan Factory before she reveals its location to us.

Stick with the original plan.

Callos

\----

Callos,

Alora Spice is what I believe you meant. She has no right to call herself an Onasi. Whatever the case, I don't believe she would attempt to kill the Emperor considering her condition. She's pregnant and the last thing she would want is confrontation. Maybe she really will reveal the location of the Rakatan Factory to the Emperor. Why else would she be going?

Dustil Onasi

\---

Dustil Onasi,

This is interesting news. She clearly didn't know she was pregnant before she set out on this mission. But now I believe she is lying to you. She could not possibly wish to confront the Emperor in her state. She must be heading straight for the Factory.

Do not give her that chance. She will destroy it like she did the Star Forge. Remember the plan. Force her to stop on Crailik by causing slight damage to the hyperdrive. She'll have to land to fix it. Likely, she'll want to explore the planet, it's someone she has been known to do. We'll set up the ambush by the cave. We'll bring her to Nethema and force her to give us the coordinates to the Factory like she promised us when her and Malak first met with the Emoeror.

Do not fail us. Only a select few will survive the Emperor's plan, and if you want to be among us who live, you must come through on your part.

Callos

\----

Callos,

Forgive me for waiting so long to respond. Once we set out it was difficult to message you without Alora noticing.

We are on Crailik and we've made it to the cave. The pheromones you gave me worked to keep the native beasts away. Alora didn't even know they were there. That is, until the pheromones wore off and they blocked the cave exit on us.

I lead her directly to the cave you specified, I also made sure to leave her rediculously loyal droids in the ship to make it easier, but your men haven't arrived. They had better hurry. Alora's water broke while we were in here. She's in labor and I am not a doctor!

Dustil Onasi

\---

Dustil Onasi,

My men should be there any moment. As cruel as it may sound, we can take advantage of her being in labor. She won't be strong enough to resist. You did good, Dustil. The Emperor will be pleased.

I will see you when you arrive on Nethema.

Callos

\---

Mission's mouth refused to close.

Too much info all at once. It was difficult at first for her to process it all.

Dustil betrayed Alora, that much was clear. Carth was wrong, his son could be fooled twice.

And what's this about a Rakatan Factory? Whatever it was, Alora and Malak must have found it and now this Emperor guy wanted to know where it was.

But the news that stuck out the most to her was... Alora had a baby?!?!

Carth probably had no idea! Why would Bastila, Johani, Jolee, and even Zaalbar keep this from him? From either of them?!!

Alright, Mission decided. Enough being the good little Twe'lek! She jumped out of the chair, grabbed a few med packs and weapons and marched out of the ship.

She was going to find Carth, tell him everything, then help him storm that palace, where she now assumed this Emperor dude was keeping Alora. She was also going to find Dustil and this creepy Callos guy and make them beg for mercy when she was done with them. She even planned on getting her revenge on Bastila for not telling them when she knew all this time. She could feel the blood boiling in her veins. It was probably a good thing she didn't have the Force, she thought. Or else she might have turned to the Dark Side at that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Expect the next chapter by Monday.
> 
> Also, sorry if the quality of the chapter isn't as good as the other chapters. Let me know what you think.


End file.
